


The problems of being deaf (and working in a hospital)

by iamfuming



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Deaf, Jades mother (Name to be added)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfuming/pseuds/iamfuming
Summary: Jade hasn’t had it easy, being a deaf foster kid. However that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t love working at Holby. However, when her mother shows up one day, Jade must confront her past. Also, she looses her hearing aids and unfortunately, none of her team can sign apart from Connie, so guess who she’s going to have around for the wholeday.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also cross posted on Wattpad under the same title :)

(Whenever anyone is speaking to Jade it is in sign language unless stated otherwise. Enjoy!)

It was yet another 'peaceful' (note the irony) day at Holby City Hospital, however that is not where our story begins.

Jade was used to Marty shaking her awake in the morning, he's like a human alarm clock to her. ‘It's not like there's any point in me setting one’ Jade always reasoned, it'd only hurt her ears anyway, and Marty's always up to help her. Today however was a day that Jade would never forget, she just didn't know it yet.

Jades PoV:

'Ugh' i thought, 'Its too early'. I open my eyes to see Marty at the end of my bed, and sign good morning, the only bit of sign he knows. I turn over in bed to reach for my hearing aids, however, they're not there. Where are they? I need these oh god. I turn over to Marty but he's not looking. Oh wait, i don't have to sign, "Marty," I said, although i don't know how loud i said it, but it seemed to have worked and gotten his attention, "I can't find my hearing aids, can you help me?". He gave me a thumbs up and we started looking however despite our efforts we couldn't find them. 

That means i'll have to go and find Connie, and ask for an interpreter for the day. 

The first struggle of the day was walking in, Marty had to help me get through reception, because I couldn't hear any patients who were running around in a panic. 

We finally reach the reception desk and Noel and Marty begin to chat, although i'm not sure about what. It may have been about me loosing my hearing aids, because the next thing i know Noel is on the phone, and Marty is giving me a thumbs up. 'Remind me to ask Connie to run a sign language course', I thought. 

I must've been lost in my thoughts, because the next thing i knew Marty tapped me on the shoulder and we began walking to Connie's office, with Marty making sure I didn't walk into any of the busy nurses. 

We entered the office and Connie signed “Thank you Marty, you can leave now”, although i think that was just so I didn't feel left out. 

“Sit down, Jade“

“Ok Miss Beauchamp“

“So, I hear you've lost your hearing aids, how did that happen?“

“Honestly, I don't know. Me and Marty tried, but we couldn't find them, but i didn't want to be the reason why we were late.”

“Fair enough Jade. Now I have some unfortunate news. We are unable to find an interpreter for you, so, seeing as I only have paperwork to do today, i've decided to interpret. Are you ok with that?“

“Yeah, of course. No one likes paperwork!“

Although i couldn't be sure, i'm pretty sure i made Connie chuckle at that, i'm always more confident signing.

“We'll go and get ready. I'll escort you to the changing room, and then i will inform everyone of your situation. Come on then, let's go.“

“Yes ma'am!” I signed, adding a mock salute at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Jades PoV:  
Me and Connie begin to make our way to the changing room so I can change into my scrubs for the day. Despite what people think, being deaf doesn't mean that you can't hear at all. I can actually hear high pitched noises, like screams, although hearing them can be overwhelming, and hurt. And, seeing as I work in a hospital, I guess you can tell what happened next. 

A patient screamed. Loudly.

It was like my eardrums exploded, and before I knew it, I was on the floor with Connie next to me, in pain. 

“Jade, calm down. It was just a patient, nothing to worry about.”

“Ear. Hurts.”

“Let's go to the changing room, it'll be quiet. I promise.” 

“Ok”

Connie helped me back up, and we made our way to the changing room. Connie sat me down on a bench, and forced me to look at her.

“Does it still hurt?“

“Just a little bit now. I was just overwhelmed.”

“Are you sure you can work today? I can always call the agency?”

“N-no i'm fine to work. I won't let this stop me.” 

“Good” Connie smiled “Let's get to work. But first, let's go tell the team.”

I quickly got changed into my scrubs, and we made our way to the desk, where Connie called a team meeting. 

"Good morning everyone. As some of you may know, Jade has lost her hearing aids, so today, I will be acting as her interpreter, although I will work with her on all of her patients. We work as a team here, so I expect everyone to support Jade as much as we possibly can. Any questions? No? Good. Let's get to work." (This is also signed. I’ll have bold/italic added soon, i’m just having a bit of trouble doing so)


	3. Chapter 3

Please, don’t forget to leave kudos if you enjoy, and if there’s any ideas you want to share then comment them down below. I appreciate any ideas 🥰

Connie's PoV:  
I'm quite worried about how patients may take to Jade's situation. I assume that, naturally, patients won't mind, however there's always a few patients who like things a certain way. 

It's quite quiet, so i've taken Jade into my office whilst I catch up on some paperwork. We decided it was best. If it gets busy again, then of course we'll treat patients, but everything is running smoothly without us at the moment. 

It must be challenging for Jade, being deaf. Especially at the moment, with me being the only person she can communicate with. Poor her. Maybe i should run a sign language course, so we could all interact with deaf patients and colleagues. 

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I'm going to the staff room to get a cup of tea. Do you want one?

No thanks Jade. Thanks for asking.

I'm fairly certain that Jade will be fine walking to the staff room, so I won't walk there with her. She knows to assess her surroundings. 

Jades PoV:  
As i left the office I looked around at my surroundings. It was all clear so i closed the door to Connies office and headed into the staff room. In there, Marty and Robyn we're taking a break. They may not have noticed my presence, so I decided to announce my presence. 

"Hi you two" I said

They both turned round at me and smiled, probably unsure how to communicate with me, although i remember that in my bag is a notepad, just in case of a situation like this.

I sit opposite them and place the notepad on the table, and say "you can use this to talk to me."

They nod, and both grab a pen. Robyn starts. 

How's mrs B's office?

"Boring. Too much paperwork." 

I'm guessing you'll never want her job in the future then. Less competition i suppose. Wrote Marty. 

We laughed, and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Archie. We haven't really spoken much out of the job, but she seems nice. She smiled at me before saying something. It must've been if she could borrow a pen, because before i knew it Marty had handed her his and she was writing something on the notepad. 

How you holding up?

"Good. Trying not to accidentally walk into anything or anyone, and trying not to yawn at the amount of paperwork in Mrs Bs office." 

She gave me one last smile before saying something to Marty and Robyn, and walked off.

"What did she just say to you?"

She just told us to have a good shift Marty wrote If you don't mind me asking, do you feel left out not being able to hear?

I'd never even thought of that, do I? I mean yeah, it's unfortunate that i can't hear anything, but? Maybe i do, i never even thought of that? I- I feel a tap on my shoulder, its Marty again.

I'm sorry if i upset you. 

"No, no you didn't. i just- i never thought that i was left out, that's all."

Good. Mrs B would kill me if i did.

I chuckle, and then i remember what i came in here for, so i got up and offered Robyn and Marty a cup of tea. They declined and held up their own cups, i never even noticed they were there. I smile, and walk to the kettle.


End file.
